epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
TOTOM
TOTOM is a miniboss and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. It is found in a secret room hidden between the bamboo shoots in the lake in Greenwood Village. It is a member of the Arcade foes. Appearance TOTOM is a totem pole rendered in a classic 8-bit style. It has two brown hands and four brown "totems" which are all stacked somewhat haphazardly. Each totem has a distinct expression, with the topmost totem having a set of blue leaves on its sides. As TOTOM loses health, the topmost totem is knocked off. This can happen twice, leaving it with only the two bottom totems at low health. Overview TOTOM is an Arcade foe with healing skills that starts off as a moderate threat but ramps things up as it loses parts. TOTOM can use a variety of and attacks, though their low elemental percent means that resistance does not help much. Without any body parts lost, TOTOM will only cast its given abilities once; when it loses a body part it will fire off the same skills twice (on different players) and when it has lost two body parts it will use these skill three times. This sharply increases TOTOM's damage output, and makes it increasingly difficult to keep up while they're low on health. TOTOM is also capable of healing itself once it has lost a totem, and will counter with this ability at low health. This also Blesses the TOTOM, which means the player should either capture the TOTOM once it nears this level of health or use Nuke to kill them outright. While TOTOM starts with several weaknesses, it becomes more elementally resistant as it loses parts. The only two weaknesses that are constant are and , so the player should focus on attacking with those elements. TOTOM absorbs , and , and with More Foe Resistance enabled it resists and . Lance has a particularly useful skillset for this fight, as he can alternate between Bullet Hell and Antimatter Flux to deal heavy damage each turn. Statistics TOTOM lose their first body part when hurt for >15% of maximum health in one hit, or >1% when they're <79%, which changes their Wind and Thunder resistances to 0% and increases their base Evade by 25%. After losing their first body part, TOTOM lose their second body part when hurt for >15% of maximum health in one hit , or >1% when they're <39%, which changes their Wind and Thunder resistances to and increases their base Evade by 20%. After level 22, Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 150% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 85% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Casts the spell once normally, twice when one body part has been lost, and thrice when two body parts have been lost. When cast more than once, will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack2 = Toxic Bubble |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 90 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Bio |Element%2 = 25% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 150% 100% |StatusStrength2 = 5x 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Casts the spell once normally, twice when one body part has been lost, and thrice when two body parts have been lost. When cast more than once, will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack3 = Ivy Wrap |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 115/2 |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 25% |Type3 = Physical |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 150% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 1x 80% |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Casts the spell once normally, twice when one body part has been lost, and thrice when two body parts have been lost. When cast more than once, will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Totem Rush |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 180/4 |Type4 = Physical |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 100% and status strength to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Cannot be used once at least one body part has been lost. |Attack5 = Totom Heal |Target5 = Ally |Power5 = MaxHP * hit2HP / 130 (heals) |StatusIcon5 = |StatusStrength5 = 2x |RdF5 = 20% |Notes5 = Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values. }} Battle logic Action * If Berserked → Totom Wood (1/3), Toxic Bubble (1/3), Ivy Wrap (1/3); * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Totom Heal; * If 2 body parts have been lost → Totom Heal (3/18), Totom Wood (5/18), Toxic Bubble (5/18), Ivy Wrap (5/18); * If 1 body part has been lost → Totom Heal (1/4), Totom Wood (1/4), Toxic Bubble (1/4), Ivy Wrap (1/4); * Otherwise → Totem Rush (3/6), Totom Wood (1/6), Toxic Bubble (1/6), Ivy Wrap (1/6). * Totom Heal always targets the most hurt foe. Counter * <59% HP and Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled, or <29% HP → Totom Heal. * Totom Heal always targets the most hurt foe. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses